Goodbye My Lover
by candybracelets
Summary: Together, they were an unstoppable force. Apart, they were broken into pieces. Is love enough to save them? Songfic.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Disney; the song to James Blunt. Don't sue!

Tommy gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. It was well after midnight and felt the need to take a drive. He had too much on his mind and he wasn't able to sleep. He had not been able to sleep since his world shattered at his feet. It had been almost a year since he got "the letter" and still couldn't believe it to this day. Kimberly, the love of his life, had crushed him beyond all belief. Lost in his own anguished thoughts, he barely heard the song coming from the radio.

Did I disappoint you, or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty, or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end, before we'd begun.  
Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

He couldn't help the tears that started to flow from his eyes once the lyrics started to reach his ears. He didn't want to hear the sad love song, but couldn't bring himself to turn down the volume. It reminded him so much of his situation so long ago. He wanted to run away, to forget, but knew in his heart that he couldn't do that. Even with Kimberly gone, he still had others that still needed him to be strong, to be their leader.

So I took what's mine by eternal right  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there  
I am here for you, if you'd only care.

A memory flashed into his brain, one that he hoped he wouldn't have to relive ever again. He knew now that it was the start of their decline. He saw himself holding Kimberly tightly, the both of them waiting for her plane to board. She was chasing her dream and Tommy was just letting her go without a fight. It was her dream, he kept telling himself that day. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you kept her from that? Tommy looked down at her as she looked up at him. Their lips met briefly in a simple kiss.

"I'll be home before you know it," Kimberly whispered against his lips. "And while I'm gone, you can focus on the Rangers. They need you too now. When I return as a champion, you'll be able to brag," she said with a small smile.

Tommy just nodded, unable to do anything more. He watched her board her plane and mouthed "Come home safely". He would wait for her until she was able to come back home. There was nothing that could break the bonds that held them together. Or so he had thought.

You touched my heart, you touched my soul  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind, but that I knew when  
My heart was blinded by you  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand  
Shared your dreams, and shared your bed  
I know you well, I know your smell  
I've been addicted to you.

Tommy barely had enough time to slam the breaks as the light turned red. He breathed out in relief and released the steering wheel. The song continued on and he was forced to witness his memories all over again. He tried so hard to numb himself from all of the pain he was now going through.

"Damn it," Tommy screamed inside his car, slamming his fists on the dashboard. "Why," he cried into the silence. "Why did you do this, Kimberly?!" The light turned green once more and he resumed his drive to nowhere. "What do I do," he lamented.

Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me.

Even though he was still crying, he couldn't help the smile that made itself clear. The song was starting to give him a small amount of closure. He knew that he would never be able to truly move on without his Crane by his side. He was her Falcon and even if they flew in different directions, their paths would cross again eventually, one way or the other. She was never really gone from his mind; he repressed his emotions for his own sake as well as the others.

I am a dreamer, and when I wake  
You can't break my spirit  
It's my dreams you take  
And as you move on, remember me  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while  
I'd be the father of your child  
I'd spend a lifetime with you  
I know your fears and you know mine.

Suddenly, as if from divine inspiration, he knew where he had to go. He watched the normal signs pass in a blur. He knew that he was close to where he needed to go. If nothing else would help him now, this would.  


We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
And I love you, I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you.

It took less than twenty minutes to reach his destination. He cut his vehicle off and removed the key, sitting inside to mentally prepare himself for this. It was time to let go and make a path of his own. He was through with feeling sorry for himself. She made her choice, as did he, now they both had to live with it. This was long overdue and he should have done it not long after the break up. He opened and closed the door, setting off on foot.

Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me.

Tommy couldn't have asked for a better night for this. The stars shone brightly against the velvety black sky, lighting the path he knew by heart. He had spent so much time with Kimberly in their spot. It was where they shared their initial emotions, their first kiss. AT the time, he had no idea that it was all to be a complete circle. They started their relationship there, built their foundation there. It was only fitting that this was to be where he would lay it all to rest.

And I still hold your hand in mine  
In mine when I'm asleep  
And I will bear my soul in time  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

The lake stretched out before him, beautiful even in the dark. He reached the lake's edge and sat down on the shoreline, gazing out at it. The wind picked up, rustling his hair around his head. Sighing, he looked down into his reflection against the still water. At first, he only saw his own. In the corner of his eye, he caught a faint movement. Preparing himself for an attack, he tensed and kept watching the water for any other reflection. The noise got closer. Just as he was about to move, another face was in the water.

"Kimberly," he said with a hint on disbelief.

Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me.

Kimberly, still dressed in her signature color stepped out and stood beside him. All Tommy could do was stare up at her. He couldn't speak, his voice lodged in his throat. Emotions rushed through his head; grief, anger, hope, and love were making themselves known the most. The former pink ranger could not speak as well. She looked at his with such love in her eyes, and he caught the look of regret in them as well.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," she finally cried out and dropped down beside him. They still don't know how it happened, it was a blur to both of them. Their arms found each other, tugging into an embrace that nothing would have been able to break. Words weren't needed, their actions showed everything. Love was still theirs, no matter what had happened. They were restored. And in that point, all sadness was forgotten and forgiven. All that was left was a love that Tommy and Kimberly would share until their dying days.

A/N: I wanted to do a quick songfic to keep me busy until the next chapter of "Handshakes and Heartbreaks" is complete. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
